


wabi-sabi

by dizzy



Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:Wabi-Sabi – Japanese  This concept has been written about and discussed a lot but essentially this means, “a way of living that focuses on finding beauty within the imperfections of life and accepting peacefully the natural cycle of growth and decay.”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559167
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	wabi-sabi

The sun eases in through the slightly parted curtains on the window, bathing an entirely different section of the room in warmth than it had when Dan and Phil woke up an hour ago. 

Not that Dan's keeping track. He's got too many other things to think about, like the intent way Phil's hands are framing Dan's face as he applies soft and gentle pressure with his mouth. They're kisses, pecking kisses, short and teasing, pulling away when Dan tries to chase for more. 

He draws a breath to call Phil some sort of surely scalding name but Phil steals the breath right away by swooping in with exactly the deeper sort of kiss Dan's been craving, tongue sliding wetly along Dan's and body sinking down until his weight presses Dan to the mattress. Dan's fingers curl into the flesh of Phil's shoulders, bitten down nails barely catching but still probably enough to leave scores of red in their way. 

Dan makes the sort of greedy, satisfied sound that comes straight from his core and then rolls them over. Phil chuckles into the kiss and they tussle like this, all knees and elbows and naked laughter, until Phil's back on top and leaning away. 

When Dan goes to follow, he puts one hand in the middle of Dan's chest and says, "No," and Dan's morning gets even more promising. 

* 

Phil's mouth is a beautiful, familiar thing to Dan. He can't count the number of times he's had Phil's mouth on him over the past decade, he can't count the number of times he's spilled between those lips with Phil's name on his breath. He can't actually recollect much of anything past his own first name right now, because Phil's got him building toward the blissful kind of pleasure that he craves so much. 

Sex. Intimacy. Pillow talk. Shared time with his partner, when they are nothing but partners, the world around them stripped away. Safe, walls down, armor off - everything off. 

He looks down at where his own hand cups the back of Phil's head. Weird skull, alien head. He snickers a bit. Phil looks up at him, but doesn't ask what the joke is. He can't ask anything anyway, not with Dan's cock in his mouth. He's sucking slow and steady and it's a good pulsing kind of pressure. It gives him the same feeling as sinking into a hot tub full of bath salts and Lush products, a strange indulgent moment stretched in time longer than he usually feels like he's allowed to enjoy. 

But Phil is doing this so Dan will enjoy it and for no other reason. It's not a means to an end; Dan won't come like this. They'll get there, sure; Phil will pull off a bit, focus on the head, get his hand in to play. When he's ready, he'll do it, and Dan's toes will curl into a hotel room sheet and his voice will cry out into the morning air and it'll be fucking fantastic. 

Right now, though - he digs his head back into the pillow and shuts his eyes and enjoys this. 

* 

They stop for a moment when Phil has a coughing fit. He sips water from the night stand and then admits sheepishly that his back was starting to twinge from that position anyway. 

Dan laughs and massages just above Phil's ass before dipping down for a squeeze. Phil's eyes drop shut and he makes a happy, surprised sound that Dan's so enamored with he has to steal a kiss for. 

They keep on like that, standing and kissing and Dan rubbing Phil's back from the wrong way around. Dan's still hard, still wants to come, wants to get back to that soon. This is good for now, though. 

*

They re-settle, Phil on his belly instead of bending over, teeth gnawing lazily at the tender flesh of Dan's inner thigh. 

Dan runs his hand over his own chest, down to circle his hard on with his own fingers. He squeezes instead of strokes, then guides it against Phil's cheek in a playful little push that smears gleaming white onto Phil's stubble. It makes Dan shiver all over, the friction on such a sensitive place, but he kinda likes it. He really likes it. 

Phil just turns to mouth at the head though. "Ready?" He asks, as though Dan is ever not ready 

*

Dan's ready. He's ready to come now, because Phil isn't fucking around anymore. He's pushed Dan's own hand aside minutes ago and he's wanking the first few inches while he sucks hard and fast on the last few. It makes Dan want to squirm right out of his skin with the too-much too-hot too-fast of it all but Phil knows Dan, he knows what gets Dan off. 

He doesn't need to ask where Phil wants it. They've had ten years to explore all the various likes and dislikes, kinks and turn offs, to ask all the questions enough time that they've got the answers memorized, and if Phil ever does want it differently Phil will let him know. 

So when Dan feels the pleasure building in the corded tendons of his neck and the tautness of his abs he just whispers out a litany of _yeah_ and _fuck_ and _so good_. Phil swallows against him, spit dripping down Dan's balls and smearing his thighs, messy in that bawdy full on way that a good blowjob really has to be. 

Then he's crying out louder, sharper, once - a burst of pleasure like a good shock to his system, eyes fixed on Phil to watch the pulse of his own dick between Phil's lips. 

* 

Phil finds his pleasure straddling Dan, wanking himself impatiently. His eyes go back and forth between Dan's face, Dan's lips, and his own dick. Phil likes watching himself come on Dan; less out of possession and more out of wonder. 

Dan's glad that's never changed. He's glad, fiercely and fully so, that Phil still looks at him like this. He's glad that going on adventures with Phil still makes him feel like this. He's glad for everything between them, the mundane and the extraordinary, the intimate and the public. For every setback there's a celebration and maybe, he's realizing, that's just life and he's better for who he shares it with. 

Also, Phil's hot, so like. That helps. He reaches up and pinches one of Phil's nipples and then says, "Kiss me," like it's an order and not a suggestion. 

So Phil does - drops down slightly too forcefully and kisses Dan with too little coordination and then comes like that between their bodies. 

* 

They wipe off with one of last night's towels and pull the blankets back over them. 

They have things to do, places to go, attractions to visit. But Phil wants breakfast and there's a whole room service menu to explore and Dan always enjoys a bit of time to bask in the afterglow when they're allowed. 

Today - they're allowed.


End file.
